The Demon General Takes a Vacation (Of Sorts)
by measuremesky
Summary: Tired of feeling oppressed in Maou and Ashiya's "Devil Castle," Urushihara decides to run away and go on a trip of his own, which, of course, leads to several lucky (and unlucky) surprises along the way. Rating may go up as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! First off, I wanna say that my sister, who watches a LOT of anime, got me hooked on this series a couple weeks ago. I already had heard of this anime because a relative of mine actually introduced me to the series a few years ago, but I kind of forgot about it until recently...and watched all 13 episodes (twice)! I think it's hilarious, and has an overall lighthearted feel to it, which is why I like it. In fact, I like it so much that I wanted to start writing a fanfiction about it! If you couldn't tell, my favorite character is Lucifer/Urushihara, therefore, he's going to be the main focus of the story. I have a pretty general idea of how I want the story to go, still working on the details, but here is what I've put together so far. Hope you enjoy, and I'm excited to be a new member of this fandom!**

It was just another normal day for Sadao Maou, the Demon King from a world called Ente Isla. As any satanic leader would, Maou woke to the sound of his alarm, got ready, and headed to his part-time job at MgRonald's, the worldwide fast-food chain.

Upon entering the breakroom, he was greeted by his peppy, high-school aged coworker, Chiho, whose eyes lit up as soon as she spotted the dapper young devil himself.

"Hi, Mr. Maou!" she greeted him, closing her locker in the process. Since it was a Saturday, she and Maou worked the same shift, so they would always arrive at the restaurant around the same time.

"Hi, Chiho," the dark-haired man responded. "Nice weather we're having today."

It was true. The weather was beautiful in Tokyo on that particular day. It was in the 70's and sunny-perfect weather in the devil's opinion.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Chiho agreed. "Not a cloud in the sky!"

"True. I wish Urushihara would take advantage of it and stop being the lazy bum that he is," Maou said, stuffing his lunchbox and other personal belongings inside his locker.

To put it simply, the demon king and his newest roommate had yet, another disagreement earlier that morning, which had put Maou in a sour mood. It seemed like arguments were becoming more frequent between him and the smart-mouthed teenager these days, which always seemed to center around the household's finances. Money was tight, and the fallen angel absolutely refused to get a job and help Alciel and him out, which infuriated the two adults to no end. For heaven's sake, he and Alciel worked hard to keep a roof over their heads and the kid could hardly muster a simple thank you for their efforts. Sometimes, the demon king couldn't help but think 'Why bother?' and kick the young man out for acting so selfish and irresponsible.

"To be honest with you, Mr. Maou, I think you're being a bit hard on him," Chiho said. "By Japan's definition, he is still a kid, so he's bound to make some mistakes."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Moau answered, shutting his own locker. "I just wish there was some way to get him motivated. It's not good for him to be stuck inside all day."

"Hm...maybe you could recommend him for a job here," Chiho suggested. "It's not that from where you live, and it does pay twelve bucks an hour."

Maou was silent for a moment, pondering Chiho's words. As much as he wanted the former angel to get a job, he wasn't sure if he could handle him and the youngest member of the household working under the same roof. Not only would he be a major distraction, but he would also likely be an unnecessary annoyance, assuming that he actually got the job. Maou already could get quite agitated with the younger man at home; he certainly didn't need the same type of stress while he was at work. However, he was desperate, and by pulling a few strings, he could easily get the kid the job.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Maou residence, Urushihara was, as usual, surfing the web and looking up miscellaneous information to pass the time.

"Oh, a camera lens coffee mug," he mumbled to himself as he ogled the computer screen. Ever since the teenager had discovered the existence of the internet, he had become quite fascinated with the concept of online shopping.

"You better not be buying anything, Urushihara," a voice said, causing the young man to jump.

In the corner of the cramped apartment room, Alciel was contently reading a book, the subject unknown to the young former-army general. Frankly, he really didn't care, as long as the household maid would stop nagging him about what he was doing every five seconds.

"I'm not gonna buy anything Ashiya," he said, rolling his eyes. " _Today_ at least," he muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Enjoying your book there?"

The blonde-haired man shrugged. "I don't know how humans can stand to read for so long. Filling up their minds with pointless myths and fables that only serve as entertainment."

It was Lucifer's turn to shrug. "Beats me."

"Though his Majesty has not returned yet, I shall begin to prepare some dinner for us."

With that, the devil's left-hand man shut his book and rose from his seated position on the floor.

"Knock yourself out," Urushihara answered. "On the other hand, we could just get pizza instead-"

"We don't have the funds for that," Alciel interrupted him. "Considering his Majesty only works part-time, we have a very limited income, hardly enough to support two people, let alone three."

The purple-haired boy scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

Suddenly, the two roommates heard the door open too see Maou enter the apartment.

"What up, guys?" the demon king asked as he walked in, letting his satchel drop to the floor with a thud.

"Hello, Sire," Alciel greeted his master warmly. "How was your shift?"

Maou sighed. "Long, but good. I see you're in the process of making dinner now," he observed, noticing the empty pots and pans setting on the countertop.

"That is correct," Alciel replied, pulling out some plates from the cupboard. "I thought we would have onigiri tonight. It is a simple dish and is fairly easy to make."

"Cool," Maou said, taking a seat.

The devil's attention was then turned to their teenage roommate.

"And what are you up to, Urushihara?"

"Mm, nothin' special," he answered, eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Any online shopping?"

"No, sir. No shopping."

Maou nodded in approval. "Just checking. 'Cause if you did, well, you know the rules."

"I know, I know. No buying anything we don't need."

To be honest, the fallen angel was growing tired of his roommates pestering him about his spending.

"Sire, it appears we ran out of nori to wrap the entree in," Alciel announced as he raided the pantry section of their cupboard.

Maou waved his friend's concern aside. "No big deal, Ashiya. We can go without it."

"In that case, dinner will be ready in about forty five minutes."

"Perfect," Maou said. "In the meantime, I'm gonna go freshen up."

* * *

Fifty minutes later, the three males were seated around the table, enjoying their delicious meal prepared by Ashiya. As Maou had expected, the demon general had cooked the onigiri to perfection. The rice was steamed just right, and contained just the right amount of salt to make the demon's mouth water.

"This is good, Ashiya," Maou said in between bites.

Like every other time his superior praised his culinary skills, the blond-haired man found himself beaming proudly at the compliment.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I'm glad you enjoy it."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the three evildoers heard a knock on their door.

"Ugh, who could that be?" Maou grumbled.

The demon king was about to stand up to go answer it when Alciel stopped him.

"I'll get it, Sire."

The servant stopped at the door, attempting to peer through the small peephole before revealing his master's castle to uninvited guests.

"It's probably Emi," Maou deduced. "Who else would be knocking on our door at this hour?"

"I believe you are right, Sire," Alciel answered, catching a glimpse of bright fuchsia hair through the smudged glass.

"Wow, the crazy, psycho-stalker girl that likes to follow you around every day. Never would've guessed," Urishihara muttered dryly.

Before Ashiya could open the door completely, Emilia the Hero burst into the room, clearly fired up about something. Her emerald green eyes immediately landed on Maou, and pointed at him accusingly.

"How could you?!" she demanded.

"What? What'd I do?" Maou asked innocently, setting his chopsticks down on his plate. There was no way he could eat while Emi was screaming at him.

"Don't play dumb with me, demon! You know what you did!"

"Actually, I don't know what I did, so would you mind giving me a hint?"

Emi placed her hands on her hips. "It involves you raising the price of my favorite item on MgRonald's menu: iced coffee. Only a demon would stoop so low as to raise the price of an iced beverage in _the middle of the summer_!"

"Now hold on, I didn't-"

"You knew it was my favorite thing to get, so you purposely jacked up the price thinking it would prevent me from keeping tabs on you at work! Well, if you think that's gonna hold me back mister, you got another thing coming!"

"Now, wait a second here," Maou said. "Even if I wanted to _sabotage_ the price of your precious iced coffee, I don't have to power to. Corporate tells us what our prices should be at any given time. I'm just the assistant manager."

"Oh for crying out loud, you're the devil! You don't take orders from everyone! You do whatever you want, as long as it benefits you, for whatever sick, twisted reason you have!"

"Hey, I have to take orders. Otherwise, I won't get that promotion, remember? To be frank, Emi, your thinking is kinda backwards sometimes."

" _My_ thinking is backwards?!" she retorted, her eyes ablaze. "Backwards is a demon subjecting himself to working at a fast-food restuarant part-time and barely able to scrape enough cash to afford his _dingy_ apartment, which he shares with his two loser demon friends!"

"That is no way to talk to his Majesty!" Alciel interjected.

"Listen, Emi, my food is getting cold, so is there any way we can wrap this up?" Maou pleaded. "Tell you what, I'll buy you an iced coffee. Will that make you feel better?"

Since she had entered the apartment, Emi was quiet. "Maybe," she mumbled, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Then it's settled," Maou said, relieved that her tantrum was over. "I'll by you an iced coffee tomorrow, then we'll call it even."

"You cannot waste funds on her!" Alciel protested. "She is not worthy of your hard-earned currency!"

"It's fine, Ashiya. I can spot a couple extra bucks. It's not like we're buying her a computer or something," Maou said, glancing at Lucifer. "Besides, if it gets little-miss-petty to go away, then I'll buy her two iced coffees."

Alciel folded his arms, clearly unenthusiastic about the idea.

"I don't like it, but if you think it is the best course of action to take, then I cannot argue with you, Sire."

Sensing the argument was coming to a close, Emilia, almost forgetting why she had come to Satan's residence in the first place, gave her archnemesis a subtle nod before turning to leave.

"I'm gonna hold you to that iced coffee."

"Have a good night, Emi!" Maou called as she shut the door behind her. When he was sure she was gone, the demon king breathed a sigh of relief. "Ugh, she's such a pain sometimes," he said, shaking his head before resuming eating.

Meanwhile, Lucifer studied him curiously. While Maou constantly complained about the Hero breathing down his neck all the time, he couldn't help but wonder if a part of him harbored romantic feelings for her. The way he was so quick to offer help or do favors for her suggested that he experienced a certain degree of fondness towards her. Something the Devil would probably never admit to anyone, even to himself.

"So, Urushihara," Maou began, tearing the young demon away from his thoughts. "I've been doing some thinking about our current living situation, and I know you've heard this spiel before, but to put it frankly, I think you should see about finding a job."

The young man's eyes remained on his food, clearly not thrilled about the change in topic.

"You can come work at MgRonald's with me and Chi," Maou continued.

Still, Urushihara was silent. If it wasn't obvious to everyone already, he had no desire to seek employment. The thought of working for a human made him absolutely sick to his stomach.

"It pays twelve bucks an hour, with all sorts of benefits, like-"

"With all due respect, _your highness_ , I'm not planning on getting job," Lucifer interrupted him. "Humans are pathetic creatures. Why would I work for them, let alone alongside them?"

Maou froze, stunned by his former general's outrageous remark.

"First of all, humans are not that bad. Second of all, you'd be working for them because we need the money. We're not going to get by if you continue to sit around all day bumming around on the computer."

Urushihara scoffed. "For the record, half the time I'm doing something to help you because you're too clueless to figure out how to do it yourself."

"And the other half of the time you're wasting our money on some useless thing you found on the internet," Maou said. "Look, not to be the bad guy here, but we took you in and gave you a place to stay. We've bought you clothes, food, and even a new computer to keep you entertained. Now that there's no third-party demon after us anymore, it's time you pulled your weight in this household."

"Hey, I didn't _ask_ you to do any of that for me," Lucifer retorted. "That was _your_ mistake."

"Well, now I'm asking you, as your legal guardian, to help out," Maou explained calmly. "Think about it. It won't be so bad. We can go to the MgRonald's together tomorrow and I'll help you fill out an application. Plus, you'll be working alongside Chi and me, so it's not like you'll be alone. So, whaddya say?"

Maou was trying to sound encouraging, but Lucifer could sense his leader's frustration with him. Just so he wouldn't have to listen to it anymore, the teenage demon rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Though the truth was, he had no intention of going tomorrow. And no one, not even King Satan himself would change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Urushihara stood in the center of Susuzaki Station, ready to make his grand exit from Tokyo.

It had been barely five in the morning when he left the Maou residence. Thankfully, his roommates had not woken up to the sound of him rummaging through the apartment collecting any necessities he needed for the trip, including his PASTA and his toothbrush, as well as a change of clothes, snacks, and a twenty he took from Satan's wallet in case of an emergency. After rounding up these items, he stuffed them in his satchel before making his way to the station, prepared to leave the city for good.

"If I'm not living with them, then I technically don't have to find a job," he muttered under his breath as he inserted the twenty into the ticket vending machine.

Once he recieved his ticket from the vendor, he found the panel that would take him to Kamakura, a city just south of Tokyo.

After a couple minutes of waiting, the train pulled up to the panel. The doors magically opened, and he watched as the mass of people poured out, some eyeing the teenager curiously. Even in his human form, he didn't exactly blend in, having a purple head of hair.

After the train had emptied, the young demon took a deep breath before he stepped inside the train, uncertain of what he would find in his new city of residence. He didn't know much about Kamakura, besides the fact that it was next to the sea and was home to many ancient temples and shrines. Regardless, he would prove to Maou that he could support himself in this world, and more importantly, that he could prosper without him.

Taking a seat, the young demon pulled his Gameboy out of his satchel to entertain himself for the hour-long ride to his new home.

* * *

"Wait, so Lucifer is missing?" Emilia asked as she stood in Maou's apartment with Alciel and Satan himself, along with Chi and Suzuno.

"Yeah. I called his cell a bunch of times, but he hasn't been answering," Maou replied. "To be honest, I'm gettin' kinda worried."

The hero scoffed. "Wow, a demon that worries. That's a new one," she deadpanned.

The sarcastic quip caused the demon to stretch his hand out to silence his archnemesis. "Quiet, Emilia. This is not the time to be joking around."

"Who's joking?!"

"Where do you think Mr. Urushihara went?" Chi asked softly, redirecting everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Hm, good question," Maou said, resting his chin on his hand. "Like I said, he hardly ever leaves the apartment so it's hard to say where he might go."

"Mr. Maou is correct. After studying the behaviors and habits of young adults on earth, I've concluded that there are not many places a teenage boy would go on his own terms," Suzuno stated in her usual monotous way of speaking.

Chi's eyes widened as a startling thought occurred to her. "Do you think Mr. Urushihara was kidnapped?"

"Hm, it's hard to say at this point without having any clues," Emilia pondered, clearly puzzled. "Though, it did occur to me that Lucifer was a bit on the quiet side yesterday."

"Sounds suspicious," Suzuno remarked, nodding in agreement.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Emi, but being quiet is nothing out of the ordinary for him," Maou said. "Ever since he got that dang computer, he's been on it nonstop. The only time he ever speaks is when he's asking for pizza."

"Or making distasteful remarks about my cooking," Ashiya added, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, _surely_ there has to be some kind of clue as to where he went," Emi answered matter-of-factly, slightly bitter about Maou shutting her down her remark regarding Lucifer's quiet behavior.

"Already checked. Nothing," Maou said. "He took everything with him. Gaming device, toothbrush, clothing-it's like he wasn't ever here."

The hero, processing her archenemy's words, narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Sounds to me like he went to go live somewhere else."

"You mean...like, he ran away?" Chi asked, gasping in surprise.

"Come on, that's crazy talk. Why would Urushihara run away?" Maou demanded, placing a hand on his hip. Once again, Emi was spouting nonsense like the psychotic hero she was.

"I don't know, maybe you did something horrible to him!"

"Like what? Giving him a place to stay? Buying him a new computer?"

"I don't know! Who knows what bloodthirsty demon does to his subordinates?!"

"Sire, there is one possibility," Ashiya interjected, raising his pointer finger in the air.

The room immediately fell silent as four pairs of eyes rested on the blond-haired man.

"Remember yesterday when you mentioned that Urushihara should accompany you to seek employment at MgRonald's?"

"Yeah...what about it?" Maou asked, a sliver of hesitancy in his voice. He wasn't sure where Alciel was going with this, but if the hypothesis came from his former general, then it must've been a reasonable one.

"Well, if I'm reading between the lines, your Majesty, he was not enamored with your proposal."

"Of course he wasn't," Maou retorted, crossing his arms impatiently. "Getting a job would mean he'd actually have to get off his tail and do some real labor, instead of sitting in front of a screen all day."

Ashiya nodded, detecting the defensiveness in his master's voice.

"No matter how sensible your proposition was, Sire, I fear that it did not set well with him. Perhaps that is why he sought shelter somewhere else."

Maou waved the general's assumption aside. "Yeah, whatever. Sounds a little far fetched if you asked me."

"I don't know Mr. Maou...to be fair, you were kinda being a tad bit hard on him," Chiho spoke up, digging her feet into the floor shyly. "Maybe he had a reason for not wanting to work."

"Whatever the reason is, I hope that wherever he is, he's not up to anything stupid, or dangerous for that matter," Emilia said, her tone apprehensive. "It would be just like that little weasel to go crawling back to one of Olba's followers and reveal our location for them to come and kill us, in order to reclaim his spot in heaven."

"Now, why would he do that?" Maou asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Do you hear yourself right now, Emi? You're nuts."

" _You're_ nuts for trusting someone who tried _murdering_ you for their own self gain!"

A small smirk tugged at the corner of the satanic leader's lips. "Geez, paranoid aren't we? You gotta have more faith in people. As the hero, you should know not to incriminate someone like that, unless there's a very good reason."

"He's a _demon_ , isn't that reason enough?!"

Maou rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean he's evil. Would you please stop profiling?"

"Would you _please_ stop acting like such an idiot?!"

"Can we _please_ get back to the matter at hand?" Ashiya pleaded, fighting the urge to facepalm. It was true that Emilia and his king could not be in the same room for a few seconds without bickering.

Hearing the general's plea, Emi and Maou's arguing eventually ceased as they tore their eyes away from one another and reluctantly turned their attention towards the tall, blond-haired man.

"We should gather a search party and look for the wretched boy," Ashiya said. "If the police find him before we do, then we may as well subject ourselves to a life in prison."

Since Lucifer's great attack, it was known amongst the group that he was wanted by the police in connection with the recent muggings he committed in order to draw magic from peoples' negative emotions.

Though it was risky for him to leave the apartment at all, realistically, his demon roommates knew that Lucifer, now referred to as Urushihara, could not live as a shut-in forever, especially since they were counting on him for an extra income. Therefore, Maou had said he would accompany Urushihara to the MgRonald's this afternoon to avoid any awkward mishaps (and possibly cover his butt if he needed to). However, since he was running around by himself, at least presumably, there was no telling what trouble the kid could get himself into.

"You're right, Ashiya. We must find him at once," Maou said. "Where do you think should we start?"

"What about the place where Lucifer first came to this world? With Olba?" Emilia asked. "Maybe he went to hide out there."

Maou nodded in agreement. "It's worth investigating," he said. "I can go check it out after work.

"Sire, may I remind you that we cannot just walk into a high school we are not attending?" Ashiya said, recalling the last time they had almost trespassed on school property.

The satanic leader frowned. "Hm, you're right, I forgot about that." He then turned to meet eyes with the teenage girl standing beside him. "Chi, would you accompany me after my shift ends?"

Chiho's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as a faint blush began to overtake her complexion. "I would love to, Mr. Maou! Anything!"

"Then it's settled. Tonight, we will check the classroom," Maou declared. "If he's not there, then I don't know where he could've gone."


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour and a half later, the train carrying Urushihara pulled into Kita-Kamakura Station.

The young, purple-haired fallen angel glanced up from his PASTA to see the train pull up to a small, shabby building. Anticipation swelled inside him as it dawned on him that he was about to step out onto unknown territory. He didn't know anything about this place, yet here he was, ready to make this new city his home, at least for a little while.

Beyond the building, he could see lush, green forests surrounding the area. A bit different from the city life in Tokyo, for sure. For the past half hour, he had not seen a single billboard or any sort of advertisement. It was as if he had gone back in time to Japan's earlier days, when people wore kimonos and weird stuff like that.

However, despite being in a somewhat isolated area, there were plenty of people standing on the platform, waiting for him and the other passengers to get off. It was definitely a touristy-type place. He'd easily be able to fit in here. Packing his PASTA back into his satchel, Urushihara stood up and slung the bag over his shoulders, ready to embark on the journey of a lifetime.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for coming with me, Chi," Maou said as the two walked down the halls Sasahata North High School.

After the MgRonald's workers' shifts had ended, it was almost nine o'clock when they walked through the doors of the school, hoping that after they had checked the abandoned classroom, they would be leaving with a third person.

"No problem, Mr. Maou!" the girl said cheerily. "It's the least I could do after you showed me that little trick with the fryer yesterday. You really are a life-saver."

"Eh, it was nothing really," the demon king replied, shyly scratching the back of his head. "Just doing my job as assistant manager."

When they finally reached the abandoned classroom, the sight of the boarded-up room triggered memories of the first time they had been here. Their eyes narrowed, remembering how the wild goose chase they had been sent on had merely been a ploy put together by Urushihara to retrieve his lost game system.

"Wait a second..." Maou began, peering more closely at the door.

"What, Mr. Maou?" Chi asked curiously. "Do you hear something?"

"No, but..." The demon king placed a hand on the door. "Take a look at the boards, Chi. They're brand new."

"What?!" Chiho exclaimed as Maou stepped aside, allowing her to take a closer look herself. Sure enough, brand new, unweathered slabs of wood had been neatly stacked and hammered over the old door, sealing the room completely shut. "So they are. But no one's supposedly been in this part of the building in over a decade. Why would anyone even bother resealing the door?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Maou said. "It's almost like...someone else has been here. And not anyone who goes to this school."

Chi's eyes widened. "Did anyone else come through the gate after Mr. Urushihara and Olba?"

"Hm, not that I know of," Maou answered, frowning. "We should probably take a peek inside though."

Taking a step back, Maou clenched his fists, prepared to bust the door down.

"Stay back, Chi."

Nodding, Chiho took a few steps back behind Maou and watched as he kicked the door down. The clean wooden boards that had been holding the door closed were decimated to splinters as they loudly clattered to the floor.

Creaking the door open, Maou poked his head inside the room before opening it com ppl merely. Like the first time he had been here, the room was pitch black, with the soft glow of the hallway as the only source of light.

"Do you see anything?" Chiho asked curiously, struggling to peer over the young man's shoulder as his eyes scanned the room.

The remains of Urushihara's last visit was the first thing he spotted. The whole floor was littered in trash, consisting of assorted chip bags and candy wrappers.

If someone from the school had been the one to seal off the room, he would've thought that they would at least clean the room first, raising his suspicion that the person who had sealed the door was not from earth.

"Nope. Only Urushihara's garbage," he answered, rolling his eyes at his former general's mess.

He ventured further into the room, with Chiho following close behind. No sooner had the demon king taken a few more steps into the room was he swallowed by darkness.

"Gah, it's pitch black in here. Can't see a damn thing," he grumbled, stumbling around in the shadows as though he was actually able to see what was in front of him.

"We can use my phone as a flashlight," Chiho saif, turning her phone's screen on. Immediately, the room seemed much brighter as the screen illuminated the area. She waved the phone around, letting the light reflect off of everything that was within a few feet of them.

"Thanks Chi, I can see much better now," Maou said, sighing in relief. "Well, we can safely say that Urushihara isn't here."

"If he isn't here, then where is he?" Chi asked softly, her voice laced with worry. "Do you think he went back to Ente Isla?"

"No, he doesn't have enough magic to do that," replied Maou. "Unless he generates some, which is highly unlikely considering he's trying to stay under the radar, in case the cops catch him."

"Welp, it looks deserted to me," Chi said, turning her nose in disgust at all the garbage scattered on the floor. However, in her observation of the trash, she noticed a piece of red fabric lying next to an empty package of Bocky. "Wait what's that?"

Maou followed Chiho's gaze, and that's when a saw a velvety piece of material amongst the heaps of garbage. He slowly walked over, with Chi following, and crouched down to pick up the fabric, examining it more closely.

"Hm, it looks familiar. Like a piece of clothing or something."

"Urushihara's clothes maybe?" Chiho suggested.

"No, it's too expensive-feeling. And Urushihara's never worn the color red in his life, not even in Ente Isla," Maou reasoned. "Though, come to think if it, Olba has worn this type of fabric before. I remember the cloak he was wearing when he first came with Urushihara. The material is almost identical."

"What does that mean though?" Chi asked curiously. "That Olba came back here after we defeated him a couple months ago?"

"Could be, but it's unlikely," Maou said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we have third-party visitor walking among us."

Chiho gasped. "You mean like-"

"Yes, someone else came through the gate here, just recently," Maou finished. "And by the looks of it, it was someone who's part of the Leadership of the Church."

"But why'd they come here, though?"

"The Church is probably looking for me and Emi, no doubt," Maou said. "After I defeated Sariel, the Church never got their sacred sword back from her, and I bet they're not too happy that I took out one of their precious angels either."

"Are you and Miss Yusa in danger then, Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked worriedly.

Maou's expression was grim. "Possibly," he said. "But we won't know for sure until we can confirm that one of the High Priests is here. I can ask Emi and see if she can get her friend to look into it for us later. In the meantime, it's best if we keep our guard up."

With that, the demon king stood up, holding the piece of fabric in his hand.

"Well, I'd say this trip was very helpful then. We may not have found Urushihara, but now we might have a clue as to where he went...willingly or not."

He then turned to the teenager. "Chi, would you text Emi for me that I need to speak with her as soon as possible tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Maou."

"Cool, now let's get out of here. Even if there aren't any demons here, this place gives me the creeps. I'll walk you home, Chi."

Still clutching the material in his hand, Maou and Chiho exited the building, with Maou wondering how Ashiya was going to take the news.


End file.
